User talk:MA4585159
FanFic Comments GSC Infantry Alright, here I come: *Riflemen: Missile Launcher; inspired by Elysium? *With SDRs as internal currency, wha does the GSC use as external currency? *Armored infantry; what is “adamantium”? *Marines: have you played CoD: Advanced Warfare? John Pan (talk) 05:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- *I can certainly claim that the design predates Elysium. The overall layout is similar to the aforementioned FLASH, and the earliest MANPADS relied on salvos of unguided rockets (the German Fliegerfaust and the Soviet Kolos). I'm not sure when, but I decided that, since small SAMs are spammed anyway, and can be miniaturized quite thoroughly because you don't need them to be orbit-capable or anything, you can carry a quad-pack. *SDRs are not currency per se - their value is defined based on a basket of currencies, and when a country uses its SDRs they are converted into one of the currencies that are then taken out of IMF's reserves. Therefore, national currencies remain, and even have floating rates. *A type of advanced composite armour plating found in T-140 and BTR-116 - a sandwich of depleted uranium, steel, polyethylene and advanced ceramics bonded with carbon and hammered into an extremely dense plate of heavy armour with such force the carbon partially forms diamonds. The term "diamond" ancient Greek αδάμας (adámas), "proper", "unalterable", "unbreakable", "untamed", so the term "adamantium" makes perfect sense as a description of it, even if bracketed. *Nah, even though I have it - because of the sharp ruble devaluation Microsoft ended up handing out Xbox Ones to employees instead of the bonus (couldn't have the dealers sell them at 30% higher prices). MA4585159 (talk) On advanced composite armor, I think I'll stick with AMAP for WWIV. And why not play CoD:AW if you have it? John Pan (talk) 05:35, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I think I've had enough of the series. I've taken a peek at the weaponry and gear on the wiki, though. - MA4585159 (talk) There's a ton of technological stuff there. While I'm going to use the Marines, stuff like guided grenades, boosters and walking tanks is going to be left out. As of right now. Oh, and for WWIV, I'll go to NGC, let's see what I'll stick in it. I'm thinking Titanium, non-Newtonian foam, Kevlar, and advanced ceramics. John Pan (talk) 06:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Finally got to read the updated version. So you're going with platoon organization now? I guess it makes it easier to tell the differences in military organization. *First off: do you know that GSC Special Activities Group's grappling hook launchers already exist, and are in use with the US Navy SEALs? (Go see Manhunt Season 2 for that). *Forward: "supernatural political organization." Is that supposed to be "supernational?" *Sentinels: "This is *(where) the Sentinel exoskeleton and the Hammer come in" *Sentinels: Do the Ascendance get to design smart hardkill that can tell what is the actual missile and what are the decoys? John Pan (talk) 06:11, August 6, 2015 (UTC) *I did, but some people do recoil at the "cartoonish idea, and the basic variant that is available now is huge. * https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/supranational *Fixed, thanks. *I'm not sure it will be just Ascendance, but it's going to take a lot of effort, as the recognition will have to occur in milliseconds. MA4585159 (talk) *It still reads "supernatural" instead of "supranational." I'm pretty sure your GSC is a science-based political organization. John Pan (talk) 13:40, August 6, 2015 (UTC) NC Infantry Revision complete. Moving onto GSC now, there's a massive backlog N.B. re: nukes. Yes, they will be available for a variety of platforms as an individually-purchased single-use attacks. The balancing price for infantry nukes is that Ascedance has lost the anti-aircraft ones. Next nuke is the GSC tactical ballistic missile, comlemented bu\y a nuclear SAM/antimissile/ASAT. MA4585159 (talk) Here I come. *Heavy Weapons: I'm having a great time teaching Space Marines and Sisters of Battle (and everyone else) to duck. And what exactly is the Taurus SM-70A? A supercharged KPV? *Commandos: mind explaining shape memory alloys for your GE Powersuit? *Guardians: does MAHEM have solid science behind it? *Initiates: I would believe that "Platoon Composition" is unfinished... *Revenants: Why plutonium from nuclear waste? If you would like to mine nuclear waste for a viable energy source I would suggest Sr-90. I even did an essay on using Sr-90 as a fuel in SRGs and using them in Taiwan. John Pan (talk) 12:23, August 27, 2015 (UTC) *Yes. *The idea is that you can use memory-shape shape memory alloys as "a lightweight, solid-state alternative to conventional actuators such as hydraulic, pneumatic, and motor-based systems", to quote the wiki. You sent current to it, and it starts bending or unbending. *I am only confident that it really did get a DARPA web page, which has been only taken down within the last year. *Fixed. That has let me to throw in a fancy illustration. *Pu-240 is considered a contaminant to fission fuel, and has a sufficiently short half-life for battlefield betavoltaics. However, I... honestly don't even know why I mentioned the weapons-grade plutonium. MA4585159 (talk) ::Ah, I realized it. Betavoltaics rely on the radioisotope being a beta-emitter, naturally. Still, they should work well on pretty much anything radioactive. - MA4585159 (talk) GSC Armor *Is there solid enginering behind GSC's "omnivorous" multifuel ICEs? *Please define "semi-amorphous ceramics." *Typo, Page 32: "Churchill already approved for (m)ass production?" *Oh, and on the "reverting to flak" part: the US's M3 90mm gun was also originally AAA, and the stillborn Churchill GC's gun was too. Might want to add that. *Typo, Page 53: "both (the) tracks and the railgun powered?" *Page 55: the pictured MLRS has ten rocekt tubes. May I suggest the Panzerwerfer 42? (the one built off of the Sdkfz. 250) *Page 60: partially incomplete? John Pan (talk) 09:27, September 27, 2015 (UTC) *Its modern-day predecessor is the flexible-fuel vehicle, capable of running on any mix of ethanol and gasoline. This is simply an expansion based on military multi-fuels, but it was pushed primarily for the microeconomic impacts (hence the subsidies). *Made shit up, honestly. However, glass is an amorphous ceramic, so I didn't go against science completely. It's just impossible to stamp together the usual, fragile, ceramics. *I thought I had dealt with that typo! *Done. Although "stillborn" is too gracious a description for the GC. *Fixed. *There seem to be extremely few images, and the bulk of 'Werfers were on the Maultier (halftrack Opel Blitz) chassis. *I did what I could with the table. I am also splitting the files off, so you may notice the rename. MA4585159 (talk) *Er, Page 60, bottom text: "The twin turbines sit under the glacis, and and serve as an additional..." layer of protection? John Pan (talk) 08:25, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm updating the image for the Ferret jeep (http://www.marvingroup.com/index.php/companies/flyer/) and rewriting the boiler text for the tank reactor after stumbling upon a good article re: thorium and molten salt reactors, and why you should not crack recently used thorium reactors open unless you're as tough as Deinococcus radiodurans or Thermococcus gammatolerans. - MA4585159 (talk) GSC Self-Propelled Artillery *No nuke-pumped EMP? Or is that for NewComm? But I do like the tandem-warhead bunker-buster--you essentially repurposed a good old Anti-Starship missile, no? John Pan (talk) 08:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) **Although I now remember that I was toying with the idea of tandem nuclear HEATs, but back then I still afforded myself magical energy shields; now I have the word of the American military-industrial complex backing me with something realistic. As I said, Ascendance get the personal nukes at the cost of anti-aircraft ones. However, seeing as references to EMP-focused nuke designs are sparse, I have to conclude that it should take altitude and considerable yield. For GSC anti-aircraft nukes, however, I at least have a short, well-known term - neutron bombs. I might dig a bit more - neutrons should transform into EMP - but can't make promises. - MA4585159 (talk) *So, no energy shielding for you? Or not-too-advanced scientific shielding tech? John Pan (talk) 01:34, November 20, 2015 (UTC) FIW *I counted 48 stars. *What happened is the current state of Britain? Radioactive glass? *I suppose you'll have the most complex real-world "sound science" space combat. *Mind if I ask for some space resource websites? (Aside from Atomic Rockets) ---- *Irony is, smaller the star, better the chances of it having moderately livable planets. Bloody-red desolate planets like Acheron may indeed be our future. *Nah, this time, it's the one playing the Neutral State card. There always has to be one of these. *No, not true. I cannot hope to complete with the recently Greenlit Children of a Dead Earth, whose blogs I've been actively perusing. However, I don't see the utility of dogmatically sticking to realism as much as that "game" has; I'm rather looking to avoid the common, blatant pitfalls, and use realism to set up some challenges and mechanics. Hence I've dropped in a few fictitious technologies, but it's not like I added teleporters and,then nobody has tried to use them to deliver a bomb onto the enemy's bridge; nor is there a bridge. *''Atomic Rockets'' have a Seal of Approval section listing several similar resources; I've moderately enjoyed Future War Stories and there's the Tough Sci Fi blog. When dealing with general space topics, I haven't dug much deeper than Wikipedia and Astronautix; unlike most KSP players, I'm not a fan of Scott Manley. , having logon issues again GIW *We've got good-old humans, XCOM aliens, Crysis squids, and leftover Terminators. This is going to be good... *The "Polices" section is great, it reminds me of CoH's doctrine system, where chosing one would augment your force in a special way. I haven't been around to making sub-factions for my creations, but I think I'll want to add something like this. ~ John Pan (talk) ---- The Sectoids need more love, seriously. No backstory, implied to be heavily engineered. Before the update, they would waste their turn resurrecting an ADVENT grunt and then get shanked as in the trailer; after update, they instead try a weak psi attack that usually results in a witty comeback. And the Cephalids originate as the non-genocidal Daleks, FYI. - MA4585159 (talk) News Have you seen this? Wow that was a huge slap in the USA's face. John Pan (talk) 08:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Tumblr Is this blogging site blocked/censored in Russia? John Pan (talk) 03:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Never had any problem, so I suppose there's no blanket ban. - MA4585159 (talk) Well then, I think it could be an alternate place to put this stuff in. John Pan (talk) 03:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Armata Is this thing out? I'm seeing lots of pictures on it online already. Oh, and have you seen the PAK TA? John Pan (talk) 23:09, April 3, 2015 (UTC) There is a confirmed contract for maintenance of T-14s, yes. As to PAK-TA, it's clearly such a project exists, but that Youtube vid? Pure graphic artistry. They can't decide whether it's supersonic or hypersonic, whether it carries 60 or 200 t, and it has only one engine. - MA4585159 (talk) I'm thinking of using that "graphic artistry" in 2054. Looks a lot better than what I had come up with before. And the T-14 Armata might be a serious source of deisgn input for my HMCP Mk. I. John Pan (talk) 05:59, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Here is the first OFFICIAL photo of Armata. http://mil.ru/files/files/parad2015/images/usr/p-3000.jpg Yep. Gotta wait for a few weeks for the turret. But note that both guys are seated in the hull. - MA4585159 (talk) So, it features an armored crew capsule, with a robotic turret. Sounding like our WW3 tanks. BTW, isn't the parade in May? (Hopefully, the turret comes out then?) John Pan (talk) 03:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) May 9th. They're doing the practice runs. - MA4585159 (talk) Ahw, here be spoilers! http://мультимедиа.минобороны.рф/multimedia/photo/gallery.htm?id=21804@cmsPhotoGallery. - MA4585159 (talk) Thank you, they will be very extremely helpful. So far, only IFV and MBT? John Pan (talk) 05:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) MBT, heavy IFV, light IFV, APC, SPG and an ATGM carrier IIRC. - One of the Armatas died during today's rehearsal. It then escaped under air cover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9FsVBM6DU4&t=13m00s - MA4585159 (talk) Armata six-incher gun confirmed: http://rt.com/news/258473-armata-t14-powerful-shell/ - MA4585159 (talk) Wow, first a next gen (longer caliber/better auoloader?) 125mm, and then 152? Oh, and that Armata dying was probably quite an embarassment... John Pan (talk) 10:06, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, there's been quite a lot of work done on the 152 mm in the late 80s. Also, that was the trial run. The primary run went pretty much without a hitch. Also, apparently that T-14 was driven by Hikaru Sulu. Yes, the driver got confused and kicked in the "mountain" (parking?) brakes. - MA4585159 (talk) Ouch. No wonder it got real stuck. Oh, and I guess germany is going to bring out a 140mm on their Leopard 3? John Pan (talk) 01:37, May 16, 2015 (UTC) CoH 1946 Are you still up for this? John Pan (talk) 05:18, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Not really. - MA4585159 (talk) Mind if I borrow? John Pan (talk) 12:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. - MA4585159 (talk) Europe is done. John Pan (talk) 11:13, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, pal :) Actual Wiki Stuff I'm not of those who likes fucking around... I will not ruin this page, believe me. I've joined the wiki to add new stuff, making it more informative and enjoyable to read. GhostVikingUSMC (talk) :Already done. You're clearly a genuine busybody. It's just such semi-dead wikis related to old games are more often "graced" by roving adbots, and I mind a few of them. - MA4585159 (talk) Names Shouldn't pages be named "Name Surname"? - MA4585159 (talk) Nah, too late... let it be like this. GhostVikingUSMC (talk) Watch me work. - MA4585159 (talk) New Category I created a a category for EWO's characters, but I can't get it to show up on pages. What did I or didn't I do? Ghost Leader (talk) 05:27, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Your link gave me a 404 error, you sure it exists? - Assistance Hey, comrade. I tried to redirect SGB to the Spetsnaz page, but it didn't quite work out for me. Ghost Leader (talk) 11:33, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Never mind, I worked it out. Ghost Leader (talk) 11:45, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Admin Hey, MA4585159, I've seen you are an inactive admin right now, can you promote me to Admin? Thank you. GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 20:19 , July 24, 2018 (UTC) Change background image? *Hey, man. Can you change the background image to this? Thank you. GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 19:55 , July 24, 2018 (UTC) ** Are you sure it's a good idea? I can see the stitching and flips and I'm afraid that the interface will only accentuate them. - MA4585159 (talk) ***I don't know, man. In my 1920x1080 monitor it looks good. Try to check at Background graphic: tile and fix. GhostVikingUSMC (talk) Good morning Healthy, and you that from Moscow? --SHOCK-25 (talk) 22:57, February 18, 2019 (UTC)